The Seasons That's We Have
by Phia645
Summary: Musim yang kita miliki. Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang arti dari kehilangan disaat kita harus belajar untuk saling merelakan. Dan tentang sebuah penantian yang membuat kita mengerti arti menerima untuk saling bertahan dan memiliki. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**The Seasons That's We Have**

Disclaimer by Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Crack Pairing [Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Sasuke. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki]

Rated [T]

Genre [Romance. Hurt. Comfort]

Musim yang kita miliki. Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang arti dari kehilangan disaat kita harus belajar untuk saling merelakan. Dan tentang sebuah penantian yang membuat kita mengerti arti menerima untuk saling bertahan dan memiliki...

Kisah yang berdasarkan makna dari empat musim. Ketika kita saling memberi dan menerima, maka hubungan kita pastilah akan tumbuh menjadi lebih indah layaknya musim semi. Namun ada kalanya kita mengalami musim panas, dimana sebuah hubungan bukanlah sekadar rasa menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang, tetapi cinta yang juga adalah komitmen dan perjuangan. Butuh komitmen agar bertahan selama musim panas sehingga kita bisa masuk ke musim gugur, masa dimana kita menyadari betapa besarnya perjuangan kita untuk meyakinkan komitmen yang kita miliki. Bayangkan jika kita tak memiliki komitmen dalam sebuah hubungan, cinta yang kita miliki hanya bisa melewati musim semi kemudian mati oleh teriknya matahari di musim panas. Kemudian musim dingin, masa dimana kita mencari dan memberi dukungan satu sama lain agar saling menguatkan dan memperkokoh komitmen yang kita bangun. Cinta juga butuh perjuangan untuk bisa bertahan melawan teriknya matahari di musim panas dan gemeluk dinginnya di musim dingin...

Aku hanyalah orang baru yang terlibat dalam kisah kalian dan tak seharusnya aku masuk dalam cerita kalian, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak akan perasaan yang ku miliki untuknya. Debaran ini terasa begitu nyata dan aku tak bisa bernapas dengan benar saat kau berada didekatku. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan saat kau tak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku, karena hatimu hanyalah miliknya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku membunuh perasaan yang baru kurasakan ini dan melepaskannya begitu saja? Sungguh aku lelah jika hanya berjalan dibelakangmu...

 **\- Haruno Sakura**

Kau bisa menyebutku pria bodoh yang hanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah bisa ku genggam. Perasaan ini akan terasa menyesakkan jika aku menjauh dari dirimu. Untuk itu aku ingin selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau melangkah, namun semakin aku mengejarmu yang ku dapat hanyalah punggungmu yang terlihat kian menjauh. Aku ingin berhenti mengejarmu namun perasaan ini tak dapat kuhentikan. Jadi selama kau belum menghentikanku izinkan aku untuk terus mengejarmu meskipun hal itu akan menyakitiku, aku akan terus bertahan untukmu. Yeah perasaan hangat yang kurasakan hanya padamu, karena aku mencintaimu...

 **\- Uzumaki Naruto**

Kenapa dalam kisahku hanya ada rasa kehilangan yang terus kurasakan? Tak adakah sedikit kebahagian yang menyertaiku, jika memang tak ada lantas untuk apa lagikah aku hidup? Bukankah ini tak adil, disaat aku merasakan kebahagiaan disekelilingku dengan kejamnya takdir mengambilnya dari kehidupanku. Aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai termasuk dirimu, kasih. Kini aku sendirian tak ada lagi yang kukasihi selain diriku sendiri. Sampai kau datang menghancurkan dinding kaca yang melingkupiku, haruskah aku merasa bahagia? Tapi kenapa hanya rasa takut yang selalu mendominasiku... Haruskah aku kembali kehilangannya lagi? Atau memang inilah takdirku, selalu sendirian...

 **\- Hyuuga Hinata**

Di sebuah taman pada saat musim gugur untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu, dan di taman itu pula aku selalu menunggu kehadiranmu. Gadis periang dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuatku tertegun, sekaligus merasakan perasaan asing yang tak ku mengerti ketika itu. Aku terus menunggumu, namun kau tak pernah datang kembali. Aku pergi meninggalkan setengah hati yang kumiliki di taman itu untukmu berharap takdir mempertemukan kita kembali. Namun saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu, kau telah berubah tak ada lagi senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirmu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu, kasih? Apa yang selama ini telah ku lewatkan tentangmu? Kini aku bersumpah untuk tak lagi diam dan menunggumu seperti dulu. Kini aku akan mengejarmu, aku ingin kau berada disisiku tak peduli jika nanti kau akan menganggapku pria egosi ataupun membenciku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa di taman itu aku menemukan kisahku denganmu, aku mencintaimu dulu dan selamanya perasaan ini hanya milikmu...

 **\- Uchiha Sasuke**

 **P.S. Daku**

Hola Reader! Perkenalan ini adalah tulisan pertama saya yang di buat multichap dan sedang coba saya selesaikan. Awalnya saya hanyalah gadis yang gila membaca, tapi entah kenapa saya yang ingin menulis dan merealisasikan apa yang saya imajinasikan menjadi sebuah karya tulis yang dapat saya ataupun reader nikmati dan harap maklumi jika penulisannya masih kurang baik karena saya masihlah pemula. Kisah ini akan berjalan lambat dan mungkin publishnya juga akan lama karena kesibukan saya (anggap saja saya sok sibuk) jadi maaf jika nanti saya akan mengecewakan para reader. Yang jelas terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya yang masih absurd ini, dan mohon kritikan atau masukannya yah... Tenang saja, saya orang yang senang di kritik kok... Hehe

Oya, sebelumnya terimakasih juga bagi reader yang sudah membaca cerita oneshoot pertama saya "Fur Elise".

Salam Kenal

Phia645


End file.
